A guerreira lendária
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Ela só tinah um objetivo. Proteger seu pai. Mas tinha um pequeno problema, era uma mulher. Para ir a guerra no lugar de seu pai teve que se vestir e agir como um. Mas nunca imaginaria que em meio a guerra, encontraria um amor.
1. A guerra começa

**Oiiii gente *o***

**Tipow essa eh minha primeira de sonic, então por favor nao me matem x_x**

**Espero que gostem e curtam muito a leitura ;D ºapanhaº**

**arram...Boa leitura  
**

**A guerreira lendária**

**1-A guerra começa**

Uma brisa soprara, levando folhas que estavam caídas no chão para longe. Um senhor de idade andava na direção de um templo que tinha em seu próprio quintal, era tradição milenar construir um templo dentro de seu terreno. Adentrou o templo e acendeu um incenso, ajoelhou-se de ante das lapides com escritas chinesas e se pôs a rezar.

-honoráveis ancestrais...Ajudem-na com a casamenteira hoje. –curvou-se o homem encostando a cabeça nas costas das mãos. –ajudem-na por favor....

XxX

Dentro da casa, em um dos quartos, habitava uma jovem de cabelos rosas curtos, Iris verdes como duas esmeraldas, e pele branca como a neve, vestia uma blusa de alça branca, e um short acinzentado, estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, escrevendo algo em seu braço direito.

-delicada e...pontual. –falou terminando de escrever o trecho em seu braço esquerdo. –

O canto do galo pode ser ouvido pela jovem, que se levantou apressada da cama. Correu para o corredor, gritando seu companheiro, e assoprando a escrita que estava molhada ainda em seu braço.

-irmãozinho...-soprava a escrita do seu braço para secar mais rápido. –irmãozinho...irmão...a você ta ai. –falou enquanto olhava para o pequeno cachorro que dormia no chão de sua casa. –

O cachorro acordou alegre, abanando o rabo ao ver a jovem de cabelos rosa o fitando, a mesma acariciou sua cabeça.

-quem é o cãozinho mais lindo desse mundo todo em meu amor? –falou acariciando a cabeça do pequeno cachorro que latia de felicidade para ela e abanava o rabo. –pode me ajudar nas tarefas de hoje? –perguntou pegando um saco marrom claro o jogando no chão. –

O cachorro latiu em concordância. A jovem se aproximou do pequeno cachorro, amarrando uma corda na coleira do mesmo, e junto à corda amarrou um osso que estava pendurado no graveto que estava amarrado na coleira. O cachorro então começou a correr pelo quintal, deixando um rastro de milho para as galinhas que ao verem começaram a comer o milho. O cachorro corria na direção do templo, onde o homem idoso voltara a rezar, ajoelhado no chão,o pequeno cachorro entrou correndo no templo e em volta do homem de idade que estava rezando, tentando pegar o osso que balançava sobre a cabeça, atraindo as galinhas para o templo. A garota subia as escadas para o templo apressada, usava um kimono simples colorido e usava uma faixa vermelha em sua cabeça, ao chegar na porta do templo encontra seu pequeno companheiro que tentava a todo custo pegar o osso, sorriu de leve para o cachorro e puxou o osso para baixo, que o pequeno ser pegou e se pôs a roer.

-PAPAI!!Trouxe o seu...-ao se virar deparou-se com seu pai saindo do templo, derrubando a bandeja por acidente, e seu pai pegando o bule com sua bengala. –

-AMY!!!-gritou o pai, com um movimento rápido com a bengala segurando o bule. –

Amy: trouxe outro.-falou pegando outra xícara, dentro da manga do kimono.- lembre-se que o medico receitou...duas vezes ao dia, uma de tarde e a outra de noite. –

-Amy querida... Já deveria estar na cidade, contamos com você para....

Amy: para honrar nossa família...não se preocupe pai, não vou decepcioná-lo.- falou enquanto escondia a escrita no seu braço com a manga do kimono. –torça por mim...-falou descendo as escadas do templo. –

-rápido!-exclamou o homem de idade, vendo sua filha sumir das escadarias do templo. – eu acho melhor eu...rezar um pouco mais....

XxX

Uma mulher com a aparência de 21 anos, cabelos curtos grisalhos, usava um kimono simples de cores frias, seus olhos eram como duas safiras azuis. Estava em frente à porta de um dos lugares da cidade, olhava a sua volta a procura de uma só pessoa, batia o pé nervosa e cruzava os braços a frente do peito.

-tinha que se atrasar hoje...devia ter orado e pedido sorte aos ancestrais. –resmungava a mulher. –

-hunf!Qual é a graça de pedir sorte a eles? ...aqui que esta toda a nossa sorte. –falou erguendo uma jaulinha contendo um grilo dentro dela. –essa é a sua chance de mostrar o quanto vale.

O grilo olhou a garota confusa, quando a mesma tampou os olhos e começou a andar na direção da rua onde varias carroças passavam aceleradas.

-BLAZER NÃO!!!-gritou a mulher de cabelos grisalhos. –

Sei dar à mínima, a garota atravessou a rua, fazendo duas carroças frearem bruscamente, apesar da freada a garota passou inteira, assim ao chega do outro lado da rua, viu que tinha chegado com segurança.

Blaze: yeah! ESSE GRILO DA SORTE!-gritou pra a mulher de cabelos grisalhos do outro lado, sem perceber que o grilo havia desmaiado dentro da gaiola. –

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos suspirou abaixando um pouco a cabeça até ouvir galopes de um cavalo conhecido. Sim ela havia chegado, a mesma parou o cavalo e desceu num pulo, abrindo os braços.

Amy:taram!- exclamou erguendo os braços para o céu. –

A mulher nada disse, apenas cruzou os braços e a olhava com um olhar reprovador, fazendo a menina ficar confusa.

Amy: o que foi? Mas Rouge-onee eu tive que...

Rouge: eu não quero saber...agora vai se lavar. –falou a mulher com um tom de autoridade na voz, empurrando a garota para dentro da casa.

XxX

Dentro do lugar, as mulheres a olhava com olhares de reprovação, aquela seria a menina que levaria honra a sua família?Uma delas se aproximou da mesma mexendo em seu cabelo seboso e sujo, tocando nas mechas com as pontas dos dedos.

- esse caso é muito raro...mas, jeito sempre tem...-falou empurrando a jovem para trás (eu esqueci o nome do troço) de algo para tirar sua roupa da mesma, a deixando completamente nua. – um banho perfumado e ficara bem...-falou empurrando a jovem para dentro de uma tina que estará do seu lado. –

Emergindo da tina, abraçou a si própria com os dentes trincando.

Amy: a-a e-esta f-fria...

Rouge: o banho esta frio porque chegou atrasada.

A mulher novamente veio agora com um balde de água, o despejando sobre a garota de cabelos rosa.

-e então vai estar...pronta para encontrar o seu par. –cantarolava a mulher, lavando os cabelos rosados da garota. – uma noiva mais que exemplar. –falou despejando mais alguns líquidos de perfume sobre a garota. – para honrar a todas nós....

Quando Rouge foi esfregar a esponja, notou algo estranho no braço esquerdo de sua irmã mais nova.

Rouge: mas o que é isso Amy? –perguntou olhando questionadora para a garota. –

Amy: ah...é cola, caso eu esqueça alguma coisa. –falou retirando o braço das mãos da irmã. –

Blaze: segure...precisa de mais sorte. –falou a garota deixando a pequena gaiola nas mãos de Rouge. –

XxX

Já vestida com um vestido branco simples, duas mulheres penteavam seu curto cabelo, não sabia por que tanta frescura para pentear seu cabelo, prendeu seu cabelo num coque pequeno, deixando algumas mechas caírem charmosamente por sua face.

-vai ver só...tendo sorte não é incomum, trás mais honra a todas nós. –cantaram juntas as duas mulheres que mexeram no seu cabelo, colocando o espelho a sua frente para ver como tinha ficado. –

XxX

Desceu a pequena escada sem interesse, seguindo sua irmã que andava a sua frente, vendo que todas as moças jovens de sua vila estavam se arrumando para encontrar a casamenteira.

-a jovem garota ira trazer honra ao seu lar, achando um bom par com ele se casar. –todas as mulheres ao fundo cantavam a musica. –

Ao decorrer do caminho, avistou uma dupla de velinhos que jogava damas, aproximou-se do tabuleiro movendo uma peça que garantiu a vitoria do adversário, com um sorriso nos lábios, logo foi puxada por sua irmã.

XxX

Estava sobre um banco, vestindo um kimono mais elegante, a parte de cima do kimono rosa e as mangas era cumprida a ponto de cobrir suas mãos delicadas, a parte de baixo era vermelha com um rosa bem claro, o que o prendia era roxo e a faixa que sustentava tudo era vermelha.

-mas terá que ser bem...calma. –fala a mulher enquanto media o pescoço da jovem. –

Rouge: e obediente...-falou segurando levemente o pulso de sua irmã. –

-e predispor...- falou a outra passando a faixa vermelha em volta da cintura da jovem. –

Rouge: com bons modos e com muito amor...

-trás mais honra a todas nós...- cantavam as duas mulheres. –

XxX

Novamente descera outros ter degraus, seguindo sua irmã para a próxima câmara de "tortura", assistindo uma dupla de crianças brincarem, e do nada pegarem a boneca de uma menina, indignada, tomou a boneca das mãos do garoto e entregou a garotinha que abraçou a boneca e se curvou de leve na forma de agradecer.

XxX

Estava agora ajoelha de ante de uma mulher, essa a maquiava, passava um batom vermelho em seus lábios, com uma sombra roxa e seus olhos pintados, aos abri-los, se assustou com a própria imagem do espelho, percebendo que era ela, usava um brinco discreto dourado. Rouge que estará do seu lado, desembrulhou um embrulho revelando um enfeite de cabelo com a flor de lótus como enfeite, colocando no cabelo rosado da jovem.

Rouge: isso...pronto. –falou acariciando a face da menina que deu um leve sorriso a mulher. –

Blaze: esta quase...-falou entrando na sala segurando uma maçã em uma mão e na outra um colar de perolas azul e um amuleto. – uma maçã para dar serenidade, e um amuleto para a alma equilibrar...perolas...são belas...e então vamos mostrar...

Rouge voltara da outra sala, carregando a gaiolinha do grilo, entregando a blaze que dava os toques finais em Amy.

Blaze: e leve um grilo...trás sorte...e ate você vai brilhar. –falou pendurando a gaiola na cintura da jovem. –

XxX

Ao sair do lugar a jovem olhou para céu azul, pensando que alguma solução fosse cair do céu, mas, sabia que não aconteceria.

Amy: ancestrais ouçam bem...eu vós peço proteção também....para que encontre logo um alguém, e ao pai eu vou honrar...

-assustadas em fileiras, vamos a casamenteira....-

Ao perceber que estava atrasada de novo se pôs a correr atrás da fila, ate blaze correr ate ela entregando o guarda-chuva. Olhava para os lados encontrando a fila correndo até ela.

-ancestrais cuidem bem dessas perolas que aqui vem, prontas para aprender também como honrar a todos nós....-

-todas vão honradas...todas honradas, todas...vão com....honrar a todos nós....-

Assim todas abrem os guarda-chuvas se ajoelhando de ante das escadarias da casa da casamenteira, que não demorou muito para abrir a porta, revelando toda a sua protuberância em pessoa, usava um kimono roxo e uma maquiagem forte, e digamos que não estava em "boa forma", com uma lista na mão começou a olhar os nomes, até encontrar um desejado.

-Fa Amy...-falou a mulher o nome da mesma que se levantou de imediato. –

Amy: presente. –falou levantando a mão com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.-

-falando sem permissão...- falou a mulher virando de costas para a garota e entrando na casa. –

Amy: epa!-sussurrou para si, encostando sua mão em sua testa, caminhando na direção das escadas logo as subindo. –

Blaze: hoje ela chupou limão não acha?-perguntou num sussurro para Rouge que ergueu uma sobrancelha. –

Quando Amy terminou de subir as escadas e entrou na casa, a casamenteira fechou a porta com força quase as batendo.

XxX

A mulher analisava o corpo de Amy, lançava um olhar reprovador para a garota que se encolhia mais, balançava a cabeça negativamente, e anotava algo no bloco.

-muito magra...hunf!Pra ter filhos nem pensar...-falou escrevendo no papel. –

Ate o grilo se soltar e pular no ombro da mulher, a jovem de cabelos rosados se desesperou ao ver o grilo no ombro da mulher, o pegando em suas mãos pronto para colocá-lo de volta a gaiola, mas, o pequeno era muito rápido, pulava em si , até finalmente conseguir pega-lo, mas, numa manobra desesperada, colocou o grilo em sua boca, quando a casamenteira se aproximou dela, estava muito próxima de sua face, podia sentir o cheiro repugnante do hálito da mulher.

-recite os deveres de uma boa esposa.-falou a casamenteira em um tom autoritário a jovem. –

A jovem apenas afirmou com a cabeça, pegando o seu leque que estava dentro de sua manga, ao abri-lo e colocá-lo em frente a sua face a escondendo, guspiu o grilo para poder falar.

-e então...-falava a casamenteira impaciente com a demora da resposta da jovem. –

Amy: cumpra seus deveres calma e...- levantou um pouco o braço para poder ler a sua cola em seu braço esquerdo. – respeitosamente, reflita para depois cair...digo agir...isso trará a você honra e gloria. –falou em um fôlego só, logo se abanando com o leque. –

A casamenteira desconfiada, segurou o braço esquerdo de Amy, tomando o leque de sua mão, pensando que ela tinha escrito algo no mesmo, ao estar convencida que não tinha nada no leque, entregando a jovem, mas, ela teve a infelicidade de sujar a mão de tinta.

-venha cá. –falou segurando ainda no braço da jovem a puxando para uma mesa, onde tinha um bule e uma xícara. –agora pode servir.

A jovem se sentou a mesa, olhando fixamente para a mulher a sua frente que falava que tinham que ser ouvidas, pegou o bule de chá em mãos, mas, não desviava o olhar da imensa mulher a sua frente.

-para agradar aos seus futuros sogros, precisa mostrar dignidade total...-falou passando mão em seu queixo, fazendo um tipo de cavanhaque em si. – e refinamento...Deve ser bem equilibrada...

Ao servir o chá na segunda tentativa, percebeu que tinha algo indesejável dentro da xícara, olhou dentro da xícara e o seu grilo estava dentro da xícara a fazendo de banheiro, e nesse meio tempo a mulher imensa havia pego a xícara e a levava a boca.

Amy: e...desculpe mas...-na tentativa de falar, erguendo um pouco a mão para chamar a atenção da mulher. –

-E SILENCIOSA!!-gritou a mulher com a xícara em mãos.-

Assim calando de vez a garota que ainda olhava receosa para a xícara. A mulher sentiu o cheiro do chá, assustando grilo que estava dentro da xícara.

Amy: a...eu posso pegar de volta?-perguntou segurando a xícara da mão da mulher a puxando. –

Mas a mulher puxou com mais força fazendo com que a garota soltasse e que ela fosse de encontro ao chão, derrabando o liquido em sua roupa, fazendo o grilo entrar na mesma. A mulher levantou em fúria, fuzilando a garota com o olhar.

-ora sua dessas...-não conseguiu terminar a frase porque algo pulava dentro de sua roupa a fazendo cair em cima de seu forno, queimando sua parte trace ira. – AAAHHH!!!

A mulher gritava e Amy não sabia o que fazer, encontrou seu leque amarelo, aproximou-se abanando a área que pegava fogo só piorando a situação da mulher, que gritou mais alto.

XxX

Do lado de fora, as pessoas estavam assustadas e preocupadas com o que acontecia dentro da casa, principalmente Rouge, conhecia bem a irmã e sabia que ela era meio..."desastrada".

Blaze: acho que estamos indo bem...não?-perguntou olhando para Rouge que discordava da idéia. –

-APAGA ISSO!!!APAGA!!!-gritava a casamenteira no pé da escada, de dentro de sua casa veio Amy lhe tacando o chá apagando o fogo, mas, molhando a mulher por completo e borrando a maquiagem exagerada da mesma. –

Um silencio incomodo se instalou na rua, a garota de cabelos rosados entregou o bule a mulher imensa a sua frente, se curvou de leve como uma referencia e sal da frente dela, sendo seguida pelo seu grilo e entrou na gaiola e fechou-se nela. Quando se aproximou de sua irmã e de sua prima, a imensa mulher veio atrás tacando o bule no chão de raiva.

-VOCÊ É UMA DESGRAÇA!!!-gritou fazendo com que a rosada se encolhesse, logo sendo abraçada por sua irmã. – PODE PARECER UMA NOIVA, MAS, VOCE NUNCA TRARA A SUA FAMILIA HONRA!!!-ao termino da frase, virou-se de costas e voltou para sua residência. –

A jovem de cabelos rosa ficou parada, fitando o nada, com as palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente, a entristecendo.

XxX

Levava seu cavalo para o estábulo, ainda com as palavras ecoando em sua cabeça, deixava sua expressão mais triste ainda. Se pai a viu chegar, lhe mandando um sorriso, com vergonha, puxou o cavalo para que seu pai não visse seu rosto,preocupando-o, mas, entendo a vergonha da filha ao ver Rouge triste por sua irmã. Tirava o rego da fuça de seu cavalo, para que bebesse água melhor, foi quando viu seu reflexo emitido na água.

Amy: olhe bem...a perfeita esposa jamais serei...-falou tirando seus brincos e o colar. – ou perfeita filha...eu talvez tenha que me transformar...-falou pegando à gaiola que estava presa em sua cintura, abrindo-a para que o grilo pula-se para a folha da planta. –

XxX

Amy: vejo que...assim não poderei...-falava consigo, andando sobre o parapeito da pequena ponte que tinha. – vê a paz reinar no lar....-pulou para o final da ponte agora em terra firme, sem perceber que o grilo a seguia. –

Andava sem rumo, apenas seguia a trilha, olhava o pequeno lago pensativa, ate parar a uma grande estatua de dragão que tinha como enfeite em seu jardim.

Amy: quem é que esta aqui, junto a mim, eu meu ser...-encostou-se na estatua do dragão e olhou para o céu, pedindo por uma resposta. – quando a imagem não sei o que dizer...

Já tinha um rumo. Caminhou ate ao pé das escadarias do templo, subindo as escadas. Entrou no templo olhando todas as lapides com kanjis esculpidos nelas, até chegar numa grande lapide.

Amy: como poder revelar...esse alguém....no meu ser...-ajoelhou-se de ante da lapide e a reverenciou.- quanto à imagem que diz quem sou...vai se revelar...-usou as mangas compridas de seu kimono para tirar a maquiagem de seu rosto, e soltando seus cabelos rosados.- quando a imagem que diz quem sou vai se revelar...- se levantou, e se pôs a caminhar a saída, passando a mão sobre as lapides. –

XxX

Caminhou até um banco que tinha de baixo da cerejeira e se sentou nele. Ficou a olhar o céu, nesse momento uma brisa soprou arrancando algumas flores da arvore as levando para longe de sua origem. Sem que percebesse, seu pai estava perto dela, se sentando no bando do seu lado. Ainda envergonhada, virou seu rosto para o lado oposto ao dele, o chateando um pouco, mas, a arvore lhe deu uma idéia.

-olha...mais que lindas flores nossas arvores nos deram esse ano...- começou o homem olhando para os galhos de arvores, com uma flor chamando sua atenção. – Amy olhe...Só falta aquela...Mas eu sei que quando ela se desabrochar...-falou pegando o enfeite de cabelo e o colocando nos cabelos rosados da jovem. – ela será a mais bela de todas.

Virou seu rosto para seu pai, dando um leve sorrindo, indicando que já estava um pouco melhor, até ouvirem os tambores da vila, que servia de aviso. Um grupo de soldados se aproximava da vila, sendo guiados pelo conselheiro do imperador. Os aldeões encheram as ruas, curiosos para saber o porquê da vinda do conselheiro a vila. Os quatro estavam no portão, até que Rouge impede a saída de Amy.

Rouge: fique aqui Amy. –falou se virando logo em seguida, saindo para a rua. –

Blaze discretamente, indicou o muro para Amy, que imediatamente o subiu para observar o que estava acontecendo.

Conselheiro: cidadãos! Trago uma noticia da cidade imperial. O eggman nos invadiu com seu exercito.

Eggman. Esse homem de novo? Será que ele não desistia? Essas eram as perguntas que ecoavam na cabeça da jovem, a ultima guerra em que seu pai se feriu foi por causa dele, por isso seu pai tinha que andar com o apoio de uma bengala.

Conselheiro: por ordem do imperador...Um homem de cada família deve servir ao exercito imperial...FAMILIA CHAU!!

Um homem aproximou-se do conselheiro de vestes azuis, fez uma referencia e pegou o pergaminho que continha a convocação para a guerra.

Conselheiro: família Ling.

Um rapaz impediu o seu pai de se aproximar, e recebeu a convocação em seu lugar, estufando o peito e falando com seriedade em sua voz.

-eu servirei ao imperador no lugar de meu pai. –

Conselheiro: família Fa.

Amy: não!

O homem de idade avançava entregou a bengala nas mãos de sua filha mais velha que ate então estava do seu lado, blaze ficou próxima a ela com o mesmo semblante da mulher, preocupação. O homem parou alguns centímetros do guarda, que lhe esticou o pergaminho com a convocação, até ser surpreendido por uma voz familiar.

Amy: papai! Não faça isso!- falou correndo não direção de seu pai e entrando em sua frente. –

-Amy....-quando deu por si, sua filha estava a sua frente falando com o guarda imperial. –

Amy: por favor senhor...meu pai já lutou bravamente...-suplicava olhando o guarda que a olhava com indiferença. –

Conselheiro: QUIETA!-mandou entrando na frente do soldado sobre o cavalo. –seria bom ensinar sua filha a dobrar a língua, na presença de homens.

-Amy...isso é uma desonra. –falou virando o rosto para não encarar sua filha nos olhos, quando a mesma tentou chamar a atenção de seu pai, conselheiro já a tinha primeiro. –

Conselheiro: apresente-se no acampamento manha de manha. –falou entregando o pergaminho agora nas mãos do homem de idade.-

-sim senhor!- pegou a convocação e voltou para sua casa, onde estava no portão ainda Rouge e Blaze, logo em seguida do pai que entrou e continuou caminhando até a cede, se olhar para trás, deixando três mulheres preocupadas.


	2. Irei protegêlo, nem que eu tenha que ir

**2-"Irei protegê-lo, nem que eu tenha que ir no seu lugar."**

Andava pelos corredores na ponta do pé para que não fosse descoberta. A porta daquela sala que não podia entrar estava aberta, com uma vela em sua mão, ficou atrás da parede, esticou um pouco a sua cabeça para a porta que estava aberta para ver o que se passava. Estava treinando, treinando suas habilidades ninjas, não que estivesse enferrujado longe disso, só quis pratica um pouco, até que apontada da dor o fez cair. Ofegante, pegou a convocação que estava dentro de sua a roupa e a segurou com determinação. Antes que seu pai a visse, encostou as costas na parede e olhou para frente, logo saiu daquele lugar antes que seu a visse ali.

XxX

O jantar todos comiam em silencio. Amy servia o chá para sua irmã, sua prima e seu pai. Serviu a si própria depois que serviu a todos, e colocou o bule sobre a mesa, olhava para os três rostos que estavam ao seu alcance, já não agüentava mais, tinha que falar isso, bateu a xícara na mesa, derramando um pouco do liquido amarronzado na mesa.

Amy: isso não é justo!-falou com indignação na voz, se levantando da mesa. –

Rouge: Amy!

Amy: tem jovens até demais para lutar pelo imperador. –falou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. –

-para mim é uma honra lutar pelo imperador...-falou com indiferença em sua voz, levando mais uma porção de comida a boca. –

Amy: o senhor vai morrer pela honra então? –perguntou agora com ironia em sua voz. –

-vou morrer cumprindo meu dever...-falou se levantando da mesa, elevando o tom de voz. –

Amy: mas e se...

-EU CONHEÇO O MEU LUGAR!-gritou o homem calando sua filha. – esta na hora de você conhecer o seu.

Perplexa com o que acabara de ouvir, sai correndo da sala, deixando um silencio perturbador paira sobre o local. O homem nada arrependido, voltou a se sentar a mesa, deixando Rouge e Blaze preocupadas com Amy.

XxX

Abriu a porta de sua casa e saiu correndo abraçando um poste, o vento a noite soprara mais forte, trazendo nuvens negras carregadas de água, que teimaram em cair. A garota de madeixas rosa, estava sentada na grande estatua de dragão, abraçava suas pernas e apoiava sua cabeça nos joelhos, levantou a cabeça com um pensamento em mente, esticou as pernas para que pudesse ver melhor seu reflexo, e foi ai que teve essa idéia.

Amy: Irei protegê-lo, nem que eu tenha que ir no seu lugar. –falou agora com determinação em sua voz. –

Caminhou para o templo, com sua roupa agora encharcada por causa da chuva. Acendeu um incenso e fez uma breve oração, e saiu do templo as presas, o grilo que a observava, ficou preocupado com que ela tinha em mente, e resolveu segui-la. Com o enfeite em mãos, entrou no quarto de seu pai cautelosamente, pegando a convocação e deixando o enfeite no lugar dela. Deu uma ultima olhada para seu pai, em um sinal de despedida, saindo do quarto igualmente apressada.

XxX

Entrou na sala onde seu pai mantinha guardado sua armadura e suas armas de guerra. Amy abriu o armário que guardava a armadura ninja de seu pai, sem excitar a vestiu tomando uma feição masculina. Pegou as kunais e shurikens que estavam igualmente guardadas no quarto. Após se equipar, foi para o estábulo onde seu cavalo repousava, ao abrir a portão do estábulo, o cavalo negro logo se assustou por não reconhecer sua mestra, a mesma o acalmou afirmando ser ela. Assim junto a seu cavalo, deu uma ultima olhada para sua casa, decidida a fazer isso, montou em seu cavalo e se pôs cavalgar para o acampamento em meio à chuva.

Como instinto, blaze se levantou e foi ver como estava Amy. Andou alguns corredores até encontrar a porta do quarto da mesma, abriu a porta horizontal revelando um simples quarto, blaze percebera que a cama da menina estava arrumada e que ela não estava deitada nela. Correu por todos os cômodos da casa, mas nenhum sinal dela. Correu pelo terreno até chegar ao pé da escada do templo.

Blaze: "_tomara que esteja lá_." – falou em pensamento subindo as escadas correndo. –

Ao chegar à porta do templo, só tinha um incenso acesso, blaze desceu as escadas correndo, não parou até chegar na porta do quarto de Rouge, abrindo abruptamente, acordando a mulher assustada com os gritos de desespero de blaze.

Rouge: o que houve blaze?-perguntou se levantando da cama e correndo na direção de blaze.-

Blaze: Amy fugiu...- falou mais uma vez agora em um tom choroso e preocupado. –

Rouge mal pode acreditar no que ouvira, correu até o quarto de seu pai o acordando, ao olhar na mesinha do lado da cama, pode ver o enfeite de cabelo de Amy no lugar da convocação de seu pai.

-essa não...-lamentou-se o pai pegando o enfeite em suas mãos. –

Rouge: pai tem de trazê-la de volta...podem matá-la. –falou apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de seu pai. –

-se eu revelar seu segredo, irão matá-la....-falou em um sussurro a ultima palavra da frase. –

Blaze fechou seus olhos, e fez uma breve oração em mente.

Blaze:_"ancestrais ouçam nossas pressas...protejam Amy..."_

XxX

No templo, uma das lapides começou a ter um brilho azul em seus kanjis, revelando assim um dos espíritos dos ancestrais, ao despertar de seu sono eterno, olhou para o porta-incenso pendurado ao seu lado, com um tipo de dragão.

-Ashura...desperte. –falou o homem estalando os dedos assim despertando o dragão que tomou uma forma totalmente diferente, tomou a forma de um ouriço de pêlo verde e uma mecha preta sobre a cabeça.-

Ashura: to vivo gente!-falou se levantando do chão. – quem é o mortal que precisa da minha proteção grande ancestral? Comigo ninguém pode...

Ashura...-

Ashura: se algum engraçadinho tentar ameaçar nossa família...MINHA VINGANÇA SERA MALIGNA!!!

O espírito suspirou com as atitudes desajeitadas do ouriço a sua frente e chamou mais uma vez sua atenção.

-Ashura...-ergueu a mão para o teto onde tinha estatuas de diferentes animais. – esses são os guardiões da família e eles...

Ashura: protegem a família. –falou em um tom inferior ao do ancião a sua frente. –

-e tu ó rebaixada criatura? –perguntou agora olhando para o ouriço de pêlo verde. –

Ashura: eu...só toco o gongo. –falou em um tom triste em sua voz. –

-muito bem...agora desperte os outros ancestrais.- falou mostrando as outras lapides com kanjis.-

Ashura: uma reunião de família no capricho. –falou pegando o gongo, batendo-o perto das lapides, despertando os outros. –o pessoal bora acordar ai, vamos logo, quem madruga sempre madruga.

Assim todos os ancestrais despertaram, deixando com que um silêncio tranqüilo pairasse sobre o templo, até uma das ancestrais se pronunciar reclamando de sua ta tara neta.

-eu sabia...EU SABIA...aquela Amy sempre foi uma encrenqueira. –falou cutucando outro ancestral com sua bengala. –

-nem olhe pra mim, ela puxou o SEU lado da família. –falou o outro afastando a bengala de si. –

-compreendam que ela quer ajudar o pai. –falou outro espírito, sendo surpreendido por outro que contava. –

-mas e se ela for apanhada, a nossa família perdera tudo e ira a falência. –falou o desesperado. –

- e eles perderão a fazenda. –pronunciou o outro. –

-meus filhos nunca deram trabalho, todos se formaram em agricultura. – falou a velha balançando a bengala no ar. –

Enquanto todos discutiam, Ashura estava sentado um pouco distante, lendo um jornal, enquanto esperava a discussão ter fim, mas, não terminaria tão cedo.

-peça para que um guardião a traga de volta. –falou um dos ancestrais erguendo a mão para o teto. –

Percebendo que ia sobrar pra si, o pequeno ouriço, começou a se afastar mais, até ser pego por um deles e ser erguido até uma das estatuas dos guardiões.

-vamos desperte o mais inteligente. –falou segurando o ouriço que encara com indiferença para a estatua de pedra. –

-NÃO! O mais feroz. –falou tomando o guardião em mãos. –

- o que tiver mais sabedoria. –falou tomando o outro das mãos.-

-SILENCIO!!-gritou o ancião, dando um susto na ancestral que soltou de imediato o pobre ouriço que foi com tudo no chão. – tem que ser aquele com o poder total...

Ashura: tudo bem gente, podem ficar despreocupados, eu vou. –falou colocando seu cabelo para trás. –

Os espíritos dos ancestrais ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, logo começaram a rir descontroladamente constrangido o pequeno ouriço, enfurecendo.

Ashura: AH eu não dou conta e?-falou colocando as mãos em sua cintura. –

-demos uma chance para proteger nossa família. –falou apontando a bengala para o pequeno animal. –

-Kira perdeu a cabeça por sua causa. –falou em tom de ira uma dos ancestrais. –

-eah!!! Valeu-falou o um homem segurando sua cabeça. –

Ashura: ta bom, e daí?- falou cruzando os braços indiferente. –

-E DAÍ!!!...Que vamos mandar um guardião de verdade para resgatar Amy. –falou num tom de ironia na voz. –

Ashura: o que? O QUE? EU SOU UM DE VERDADE!!!-falou segurando nas barbas do ancião. –

O ancião enfurecido, pegou pequeno ouriço e o encarou com ódio no olhar.

-ESSE TITULO VOCÊ NÃO MERECE!!!AGORA DESPERTE O GRANDE DRAGÃO DE PEDRA!!!-falou jogando o ouriço em direção a porta que ainda quicou para fora do templo. –

Ashura: e depois a gente volta ao assunto? –perguntou na porta. –

Ao perguntar, recebeu o gongo na cara, e o ancião massageava suas têmporas para se acalmar pelo estresse proporcionado pelo ouriço. Ashura descia as escadas resmungando da vida, arrastando o gongo. Parou de ante da estatua de pedra (não, jura? .) e começou a bater o gongo

Ashura: o da pedra, vambora, tem que ir buscar Amy. –falou batendo no gongo. –

Vendo que o dragão não se mexia, parou da frente dele, emburrado, apoiou as mãos em seu joelho.

Ashura: vai Toto, vai buscar o graveto. – falou jogando o que usava pra bater no gongo para ver se mexia. –

E mais uma vez nada, com a paciência no limite, pegou o gongo e escalou o dragão, parando na frente do focinho.

Ashura: vamos, vamos...- falou rosnando para a estatua, e nada dela se mexer. –mas que coisa...

Pendurou-se na orelha no dragão, e começou a chamar o dragão.

Ashura: alooo...alooo...-falou batendo de leve na orelha, até bater com força.-ALLOOO!!!-percebendo a besteira que fez, tentou colocar a orelha de volta.-Aloooooouuu...

Com medo, subiu até a cabeça da estatua, que se desfragmentou por completo, deixando só a cabeça inteira.

Ashura: rocha? Rocha...-batendo de leve no nariz, e a cabeça da estatua continuava inerte (claro ¬¬). –ah meu fofo ele vão me matar...-falou puxando as orelhas pra baixo.-

-ILUSTRE DRAGÃO DE PEDRA!!-gritou o ancestral ancião da janela do templo. –então...já despertasse?

Com uma idéia improvisada, o pequeno ouriço pegou a cabeça da estatua e ergueu, engrossando a voz, fingindo ser o grande dragão que os ancestrais pensavam que despertaria, mas não iria despertar por ser uma pedra.

Ashura: Já!Acabei de acordar, eu sou o grande dragão de pedra. Eu vou resgatar a Amy!-falou apontando para o portão. - Eu já disse que sou o grande dragão de pedra!

-VAI LOGO!!O destino de nossa família esta em suas patas. – falou o ancião se virando para dentro o templo. –

Ashura: não esquente a cabeça, eu não vou quebrar a cara...-desequilibrou-se e caiu morrinho a baixo.- HOOOOOOOOOOJE!!

Para seu azar, a cabeça da estatua caiu sobre seu pequeno corpo o esmagando, furioso retirou a estatua de cima de si,e se sentou no gramado, sem idéias.

Ashura: e agora? To roubado! E tudo porque a outra resolveu dar uma de soldado machão. –falou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. –

Quando pensou que estava tudo perdido, um grilo se aproximou do pequeno ouriço, pousando no joelho do mesmo, o pequeno grilo falava com o ouriço que o ouvia atentamente que se exalto com a proposta do pequeno inseto.

Ashura: BUSCA-LA EU?!Qual é a sua? Você fumou, cheirou ou algo do tipo? Eu não quero voltar pra casa quase morto e ser punido pelos ancestrais....espera...É ISSO AI!!! Farei da Amy uma heroína de guerra e eles implorarem para eu voltar...kukukukukuku...Eu sou genial mane!-falou correndo deixando o pequeno inseto para trás. –

O grilo um pouco zangado, foi saltando até o ouriço que corria para o portão.

Ashura: ai quem disse que você vai?-falou empurrando o grilo, mas, logo parou ao ouvi-lo. –você da sorte? Hahaha!Eu tenho cara de otario? C-como cara de bobo? Vou arrancar suas antenas e usá-las pra comer macarrão. Quem vai ficar grilado, você ou eu?

Assim o grilo e o ouriço Ashura seguiram seu caminho e seu destino. Mal sabiam que encontrariam a fujona mais cedo do que esperavam.


	3. Como se comportar como um soldado

**3- Como se comportar como um soldado**

Amy: esta bem, esta bem! Agora vai...

Já era de tarde quando resolveram dar uma parada para descansar, enquanto Amy treinava seu jeito "másculo" de ser, seu cavalo se apoiava numa pedra grande enquanto assistia a insinuação de sua mestra como homem.

Amy: com licença! Onde posso me alistar? Ah! Sua espada é boa, eu também tenho, é uma coisa bem masculina olha!-falou desembainhando a espada, mas, deixou a mesma cair no chão. –

O cavalo não conseguiu se conter, se jogou no chão dando crises de risos ao ver a tentativa frustrada de sua mestra, até ser atingido por um sapato em sua cabeça.

Amy: já melhorou bastante!-exclamou colocando o sapato de novo.- não melhoro nada. Só um milagre para nos ajudar. –falou olhando entre as plantas o acampamento logo debaixo do morro onde estava. –

-**EU ESCUTEI ALGUEM PEDIR UM MILAGRE? EU QUERO OUVIR UM AAAAAAHHHHH!!!-** falou uma voz vinda de uma sombra que aparecia numa pedra maior. –

Ao ouvir a voz, a garota se virou bruscamente, vendo a sombra, gritando e se escondendo atrás da pedra onde estava seu cavalo apoiado que agora se escondia com ela.

Amy: AAAAHHHH!!!

-**Ta quase lá!-falou em um tom animado.-**

Amy: um fantasma. –falou olhando ainda atrás da pedra. –

**-prepare-se Amy. A salvação esta bem aqui na sua frente. Pôs fui enviado por seus ancestrais para ajudá-la.**- o grilo colabora...continua fazer o fogo ai. –

O grilo vencido com o pedido do ouriço, voltou a abanar o fogo o aumentando.

-**ouça minhas palavras...se o exercito descobrir que você é mulher!!!A sentença será a morte. **

Amy: eu te conheço?

-**SE ME CONHECE?SE ME CONHECE?Sou o guardião das almas perdidas...Sou o todo poderoso, o todo gostoso...-falou saindo de trás da pedra. –o indestrutível...**Ashura.

A jovem olhou para o pequeno ouriço a sua frente, se decepcionando com o que vera, pensava que era uma coisa maior, algo mais "poderoso", mas ,tudo que via era um pequeno ouriço verde.

Ashura: eu sou de mais ne?

O cavalo se ressaltará, pisoteando o ouriço, mas, logo parou o massacre quando Amy lhe puxou, livrando o pequeno animal do peço que exercia sobre ele. A jovem se aproximou dele, para vê-lo mais de perto, o pegando pelo pêlo o erguendo um pouco do chão.

Amy: ahn....Meus ancestrais me mandaram um porco-espinho para me ajudar?- falou segurando o pequeno em sua mão. –

O animal injuriado, se soltou das mãos da menina, e ficou de ante dela, se limpando da terra que grudou em seu pêlo.

Ashura: ouriço. É ouriço, porco-espinho não. Eu não fico por ai espetando todo mundo... –falou cruzando os braços invocado. –

Amy: ah...então...como posso dizer...

Ashura: sensacional?-perguntou já sobre o ombro da garota. –

Amy: meio...anão. –falou abaixando o tom de voz, e fazendo uma demonstração com o dedo indicador e polegar. –

Ashura: claro eu não to no meu tamanho normal. Se eu estivesse no meu tamanho real, a vaquinha aqui morreria assustada. –falou batendo de leve no nariz do cavalo que revidou com uma quase mordida. – calma mimosa. Meus poderes estão alem do que você vê. Quer ver? Até consigo ver através de sua armadura.

Com as bochechas corando furiosamente, tampa seu busto, com os dos braços, se encolhendo, fazendo o ouriço cair de cara no chão.

Ashura:AAHHHH!!!-caído de cara no chão, levantando a cabeça meio tonto. – ta legal já chega. Desonra. Desonra pra toda a sua família. Pode anotar ai. –falou agora de pé com o grilo do seu lado anotando numa folha de arvore. – desonra pra tu. Desonra pra tua vaca desonra...

Antes que pudesse continuar, sua boca é tapada por uma mão pálida e delicada, vendo que era a garota de madeixas rosa, com uma expressão de arrependimento.

Amy: desculpe. Desculpe. Eu to meio nervosa. É que eu nunca fiz isso. –falou se ajoelhando de frente para o pequeno animal. –

Ashura: então vai ter que colaborar. Eu direi como você deve agir em meio às circunstâncias. Beleza?

Com um sorriso nos lábios da jovem, entendeu aquilo como um sim.

Ashura: então...vamos colocar o bloco na rua. Grilli pegue as malas. Vamos embora mimosa. –falou para o cavalo que deu uma bufada como resposta.

XxX

Em meio às montanhas estava o exercito de eggman. Haviam parado para descansar algo do tipo, longe do local de acampamento, um rapaz de cabelo negro e mechas vermelhas, descansava sobre a arvore, segurava um pingente em suas mãos, e olhava alem das montanhas.

-não se preocupe meu irmão...estou chegando para lutar com honra ao seu lado. –falou apertando mais o pingente contra a palma de sua mão. –

-HEI SHADOW!!PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ AQUI!!-gritou um dos soldados debaixo da arvore onde ele estava. –

Soltou um longo suspiro e colocou novamente sua mascara, ninguém podia saber que ele estava trabalhando disfarçado, nem mesmo os soldados do imperador. Desceu da arvore a contra gosto e caminhou até a uma rodinha que se formava.

-que bom que veio nos ajudar meu rapaz. –falou um homem careca, maior que seus soldados. Usava um capuz que cobri um pouco seu rosto o retirando para mostrar quem era. –

-eggman!-exclamou um dos soldados imperiais que tinham sido capturados. –

Eggman: muito bem senhores. Acharam meu exercito.

- o imperador ira impedi-lo. –falou um dos soldados que não tinha se pronunciado até então. –

Eggman: impedi-me? Ele convidou-me. –falou pegando um dos soldados pela gola, o erguendo no ar. – depois que ele rejeitou minhas idéias para seu império e ainda me expulsando de meu próprio país foi uma tremenda declaração de guerra. –falou agora segurando uma kunai, apontando para o pescoço do soldado. –

Poderia telo matado, mas, não o fez. Jogou-o no chão do lado de seu companheiro. Fazendo os dois se afastarem mais dele e se assustarem com o jovem atrás deles.

-digam ao imperador que mande todos os seus soldados...- falou apontando a kunai para os dois soldados que levantaram correndo e se pondo a correr. –quantos soldados são necessários para entregar a mensagem? –falou com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. –

O arqueiro que estava do lado do homem pôs-se em posição, apontando uma flecha para um dos soldados.

-apenas...um. –falou atirando a flecha que atingiu um dos soldados que caiu no chão, fazendo com que o outro corresse mais rápido. –

Shadow não gostava de ser assim. Queria que aquela guerra acabasse logo. A única prioridade, era proteger seu único irmão.

XxX

Amy olhava entre os arbustos o acampamento que logo a sua frente. O pequeno ouriço se escondia dentro de sua armadura nas costas dela.

Ashura: ótimo. Se você quiser agir como homem... O 1° passo é andar como um.

A menina afirmou com a cabeça positivamente, esperando as ordens do pequeno ouriço.

Ashura: ó pra trás, levanta os pés e erga a cabeça.

Amy fez tudo que o pequeno ouriço lhe mandou, ainda meio incrédula que um homem anda assim.

Olhavam entre as cabanas de acampamento dos soldados. Amy não conseguia acreditar o quão nojento era, se ela fosse realmente um homem, seria o homem mais higiênico da terra. Andava pelo acampamento até avistar um grupo de homens observando uma tatuagem que um deles tinha feito de dragão na barriga.

-olha essa tatuagem vai me proteger de todo o mal. –falou o soldado inocentemente, até ser atingido por um soco certeiro na barriga caindo no chão. –

-hahahahahaha!!! Parece que você vai ter de pedir seu dinheiro de volta. Hahahahaha!!!-falou um de cabelos grisalhos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma franja caindo em sua testa, à cor dos olhos era âmbar vestindo uma roupa de treinamento ninja. –

Amy: eu acho que não vou conseguir. –falou erguendo uma sobrancelha meio incrédula de si.-

Ashura:Relaxa, é só pegar o jeito. Vamos. Seja que nem esse cara ae.- falou apontando para um dos soldados. –

-TA OLHANDO O QUE?-perguntou um soldado de cabelos vermelhos e longos, seus olhos eram da cor violeta e usava a mesma roupa que seu companheiro (é o silver ta gente '-'). –

Ashura: _da um socão. Homem gosta disso. –_sussurrou no ouvido da jovem que assentiu com a cabeça. –

Sem relutar, fechou a mão em um punho, e atingiu o rosto do ruivo que com o a força foi lançado em cima de outro soldado, seu cabelo era curto loiro dourado, seus olhos eram azuis claro.

-ai knuckles, já fez amizade?-falou segurando o amigo pelos ombros. –

Ashura: _boua! Agora um tapinha na poupança. Ele vai gostar. –_sussurrou novamente para a garota.-

Assim falou, assim foi feito, knuckles se contrario, se virando enfurecidamente, pegando a gola da roupa e a puxou para encará-la mais de perto.

Kunckles: vou te bater com tanta força, que vai entortar até seus ancestrais.

-knuckles...vamos cantar. –falou segurando o amigo pelos ombros. –

O ruivo se enfureceu mais ainda, até que o loiro começou a cantar uma musica em um idioma irreconhecível, até que aos poucos foi se acalmando.

-pronto. Esta melhor?-perguntou o garoto soltando seus ombros. –

Kunckles: ai obrigado Tails. Ah deixa pra lá, covardão. –falou batendo no ar, se virando de costas. –

Aproveitando sua deixa, a jovem foi se afastando cautelosamente, até Ashura levantar a cabeça indignado e gritar a plenos pulmões.

Ashura: covardão? DIZ ISSO NA MINHA CARA SEU FRACOTE!!

Seu corpo paralisou em questão de segundos ao ouvir isso, nem esperou muito, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e vira-la bruscamente de frente, com o soco preparado, mas sendo esperta se abaixou, fazendo com que o soco do rapaz atingisse o rapaz de cabelos grisalhos (coitado do silver).

Kunckles: opa! Desculpe silver. –falou com um tom de ironia em sua voz. Deixando isso de lado ao perceber que o "soldado" fugia. –Hei?-falou segurando em seus tornozelos ate ser jogado no chão por silver. –

Silver: EU TE MATO!!!-falou tentando acertar um soco, mas, o ruivo sempre desviava. –

Aproveitando essa chance. Pôs-se a correr para longe deles, até o rapaz de cabelo grisalho anunciar sua fuga. Percebendo que estava sendo seguida, entrou numa das tendas, deixando com que os três a seguissem para a mesma. Os três saíram mais a garota ficou para trás. Vendo uma fila à frente, tentaram parar, mas, foi inútil, atingindo as pessoas que estavam na fila as derrubando como dominós. Os soldados que estavam na fila inclusive os três que encontrara mais cedo a olhavam com fúria, e andava para trás meio receosa.

Amy: calma pessoal...

O que não perceberam é que estavam sendo observados por uma pessoa, que tinha uma placa em suas mãos e anotava tudo que estava vendo. Após entrou na tenta onde um rapaz de cabelos azuis compridos, olhos verdes usando uma armadura ninja, a sua frente estava um mapa da área e um general estava dando suas ordens.

-o exercito de eggman invadiram essa vila aqui e aqui. –apontavam no mapa as vilas que foram atacadas. – eles devem ir pela fronteira norte. Onde a uma passagem que leva mais rápido a cidade imperial. Graças ao shadow, sabemos dessas informações. –

-Hm...nii-san...-sussurrou mais para si do que para o coronel sentado a sua frente. –

-Bom meu rapaz...você ficara para treinar os recrutas. E quando achar que esta pronto, poderá se juntar a nós...comandante.- falou o homem entregando uma katana ao rapaz que a pegou com um brilho intenso no olhar. –

-c-comandante?-balbuciou a pergunta olhando para a katana agora em suas mãos. –

Conselheiro: Oh! É uma responsabilidade muito grande comandante. Não acha que deveria ser alguém mais experiente?

-foi o numero 1 de sua turma. Notas que davam inveja e estratégias imbatíveis de guerra....Bom...de qualquer forma, esta na hora de minha partida. –falou o homem se levantando caminhando ate a saída da tenda, sendo acompanhado pelo conselheiro. –

Quando o jovem comandante ia sair, parou e olhou para sua espada que ainda estava em suas mãos, um sorriso de canto desenhou-se nos lábios do mesmo.

-comandante Li Sonic...Líder das tropas...Não, das melhores tropas que já existiram. –deu um leve riso e saiu de dentro da tenda encontrando um ringue de luta livre a sua frente. –

Os três homens olharam aqui espantados. O coronel não se importou muito, com seu capacete em mãos, o colocou devidamente a sua cabeça e montou em seu cavalo branco.

-Boa sorte comandante.- falou cavalgando em direção a ponte sendo seguido pelos soldados. –

Sonic: boa sorte, meu tio. –falou vendo o exercito de seu tio se afastar e sumir além do horizonte. –

O conselheiro lhe chamou a atenção apontando para o monte de soldados que se batiam e rolavam no chão.

Conselheiro: primeiro dia...- falou com um sorriso sínico em seus lábios finos. –

Percebendo a implicância do conselheiro, suspiro fundo e ficou serio. Caminhou em passos lentos perto do campo de luta que estava tendo, com a voz elevada chamou a atenção de seus soldados.

Sonic: SOLDADOS!

Com apenas isso, as lutas pararam em questão de segundos, com todos os soldados direcionando o olhar a ele, que permanecia serio, todos tomaram posição de sentido e apontaram para um único soldado que estava encolhido no chão.

Soldados: A CULPA E DELE!-falaram todos em uníssono apontando ainda para o soldado. –

Amy percebera uma silhueta próxima de seu corpo, ao ver quem era, levantou-se correndo limpando sua armadura que estava suja de terra, o comandante ficou a milésimos de centímetros de sua face a fitando com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Sonic: eu não quero ninguém brigando por aqui...-falou em um tom áspero, esperando uma resposta da jovem a sua frente. –

Amy: desculpe..-falou em um sussurro, assustando o comandante que arregalou levemente os olhos percebendo o que fizera, mudara o jeito.- AH! Desculpe a bagunça, mas, sabe como é!...

Sonic: qual é o seu nome?-perguntou meio desconfiado.-

Amy: ahn...é...-não tinha pensado naquilo. Desviou seu olhar para o chão. –

Conselheiro: soldado! O seu superior lhe fez uma pergunta. –falou com autoridade irritando um pouco a jovem. –

Amy: eu tenho um nome...e é nome de homem viu...

Ashura: _que tal silver?_-sussurrou no ouvido da jovem. –

Amy: o nome dele é silver. –falou olhando para o de cabelo grisalho. –

Sonic: eu não perguntei o nome dele....eu perguntei o seu!-falou agora com a voz mais autoritária. –

Ashura: _pensa....ah Shu._

Amy: Ashu!

Sonic: Ashu?

Ashura_: saúde meu filho…sou demais. _–sussurrou para a menina. –

Amy: Ashura....

Sonic: Ashura?

Amy: NÃO!

Sonic: ENTAO QUAL É?

Ashura: _Hayato...Hayato foi meu melhor amigo._ –sussurrou para a jovem que não hesitou em falar. –

Amy: é Hayato.

Sonic: Hayato...

Ashura: _daí ele roubou minha namorada e..._

Não pode terminar a frase, por uma mão envolver seu rosto por inteiro.

Hayato (Amy): Isso...Meu nome é Hayato.

Sonic: deixe-me ver a sua convocação. –falou estendendo a mão para a jovem. –

Sem pressa pegou o pergaminho que estava preso em sua armadura, entregando ao comandante, o mesmo abriu o pergaminho se surpreendendo com o nome que estava escrito.

Sonic: Fa Sung. Aquele Fa Sung?-falou olhando para o conselheiro que olhava desconfiado. –

Conselheiro: quem saiba não tinha nem um filho...-falou ainda desconfiado. –

Hayato (Amy): isso porque ele não fala muito de mim..haha!-gargalhava quase maniacamente, recebendo olhares de espanto do comandante e do conselheiro.-

Conselheiro: _já entendi o Porquê, o filho tem ataques de loucuras._-sussurrou para o comandante. –

Em silencio caminhou ate Hayato, e falou com seus homens.

Sonic: muito bem senhores, graças ao seu amigo Hayato, ficaram a noite colhendo o arroz da cozinha e amanha o trabalho de verdade começa.

Após o termino da frase, o rapaz se retirou para sua tenda, abandonando seus soldados. Assim que foram deixados sozinhos, todos fuzilaram com o olhar a jovem garota, que sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

Ashura: _psiu!Temos que melhorar seu relacionamento social._


	4. O treinamento

**4-O treinamento**

O sol já tomara conta dos céus, iluminando a terra adormecida com seu esplendor, em uma tenda afastada das outras, dormia a jovem de cabelos rosa, em um sono tranqüilo ate o pequeno ouriço entrar gritando na tenda com uma tigela na mão e na outra um par de rajis.

Ashura: ACORDA AE BELA ADORMECIDA!!

A jovem sentou-se no colchão assustada, olhando de um lado para o outro, confusa.

Amy: O QUE?Onde?Quando?Por quê?

Ficando de pé sobre os joelhos da jovem, o pequeno ouriço estendeu a tigela para mostra que ela teria de café.

Ashura: olha aqui seu café da manha...ele gostou de te ver.

Ao mostrar o café para a jovem que ainda estava sonolenta, que logo se espreguiçava para espantar o que restara do sono.

Amy: já é tarde?-perguntou coçando a cabeça. –

Antes de receber alguma resposta, comida foi praticamente jogada em sua boca, o ouriço não deixava espaço para que a mesma falasse, lotando sua boca de comida.

Ashura: vê se não briga hoje, mas, se tentarem brigar com você, você quebra a fuça deles. –falou remexendo a comida na tigela. –

Amy: mazz eu num queru quebrar a fucha de ninguém.

Ashura: não fale de boca cheia. –falou colocando a mão na cintura. –agora faz uma careta ai.

A menina continua a olhar para ele com as bochechas cheias de comida ainda, desanimando o ouriço.

Ashura: assustou ate meu ursinho de pelúcia. –falou agora pulando em cima da garota a segurando pela gola a chacoalhando. –ANDA ME ASSUSTA!!!

A garota engoliu o que estava em sua boca, e pegou impulso se jogando pra frente rosnando, assim jogando o ouriço pra longe de si e o assustando.

Ashura: AAIII!!É DISSO QUE MEU POVO GOSTA!!-falou agora subindo pelo ombro dela, prendendo seu cabelo em um coque alto. –agora sim!Bota esse machão pra fora!-falou segurandoas bochechas pálidas da menina. –

O cavalo relinchava desesperado do lado de fora da tenda chamando a atenção do pequeno ouriço que o entendeu é claro.

Ashura: COMO AS TROPAS JÁ FORAM?- falou colocando uma mão em cada lado da cintura. –

Amy: o que?-perguntou incrédula saindo da tenda desesperada calçando seu outro sapato. –

XxX

Conselheiro: ORDEM!PEÇO SILENCIO!!- falou com uma prancheta em sua mão e na outra um pincel.-

Soldado: EU QUERO UMA BANANA CARAMELADA!!-falou erguendo a mão pro alto. –

Tails: eu quero yaguisoba.

Soldado: JOGO DE XADREZ!-gritou outro soldado ao fundo. –

Conselheiro: não tem graça...-falou se afastando dos soldados que o zoavam sem piedade. –

Quando silver avistou uma silhueta conhecida, cutucou de leve em Kunckles que ainda estava rindo da zoação do conselheiro.

Silver: parece que o garoto do arroz chegou atrasado hoje.- falou esperando com que o garoto se aproximasse mais. –Oi Hayato. Esta com fome?

Kunckles: É...eu estou te devendo um sanduíche de porrada...-falou pegando na gola da roupa do rapaz o erguendo, com a outra mão fechando em um punho. –

-SOLDADOS!!-gritou uma voz já conhecida por eles. –

Sem pestanejarem ficaram em posição de sentido quando o rapaz de cabelo azul passava a frente da fileira o kimono que usava. Amy quase caiu para trás ao vê-lo, usava uma calça marrom clara apertada, deixando os músculos de se abdômen definido a amostra, fazendo-a dar um suspiro discreto.

Sonic: Apartir de hoje terão de se apresentar em ordem e em silencio todas as manhas, qualquer um que desobedecer, vai se explicar...- falou pegando um arco e uma flecha. –

Knuckles: ui! Que meda...- sussurrou mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa. –

Sonic: knuckles...-chamou a atenção do rapaz. –

Quando o rapaz percebeu todos tinham dado um passo para trás o deixando na mira da flecha do comandante, para o alivio do mesmo, ele ergueu a flecha a atirando para um tronco alto.

Sonic: obrigado por ser oferecer...pegue a flecha.

Knuckles: vou pegar o azulzinho...e fique olhando que não vou nem suar. –falou se aproximando do tronco, mas, foi impedido de prosseguir pela voz do jovem comandante. –

Sonic: eu acho que você anda meio esquecido...

O conselheiro carregava uma caixa de madeira pesada até o comandante que a abriu retirando de dentro dela dois pesos da forma de esfera da cor dourada, se aproximou do rapaz de cabelo vermelho, prendendo um em seu pulso direito erguendo o mesmo.

Sonic: esse...representa a disciplina.- falou soltando o braço direito agora prendendo o outro peso no pulso esquerdo. –e esse representa a força.

Quando deu por si, estava de cara no chão, mas, logo se levantava fuzilando o comandante com o olhar.

Sonic: um só se completa com o outro...

Olhando meio incrédulo para o tronco, sem excitar começou a subi-lo, mas, com o peso deslizou ate o chão. Muitos foram, mas, todos falharam, decepcionando o jovem comandante.

Sonic: vai ser bem complicado...-falou agora pegando as varas, e jogando sobre os soldados que um a um foi pegando. –

Ate o jovem tentar pegar a sua vara, quando foi pego pelo rapaz grisalho que deu uma bamba nele que o que fez ir ao chão, logo depois sua vara é jogada sobre sua cabeça, o fazendo grunhir de dor.

Sonic: vamos a batalha...-falou fazendo movimentos rápidos. –guerrear, e vencer!

AH!

Sonic: derrotar os inimigos, é o que vai valer...

Com as varas estendidas pra frente, ninguém percebeu que knuckles colocou um besouro dentro da roupa de Hayato que ficou se debatendo para que saísse, mas, não percebeu que estava atingindo os outros soldados. Vendo o que acontecia, o rapaz apoiou sua vara no chão, pegando impulso para saltar, aterrissando em frente ao jovem que se debatia.

Sonic: vocês não são o que eu pedi, são frouxos e sem jeito algum...-falou segurando Hayato pela gola da roupa que usava. – vou mudar, melhorar, um por um.

XxX

Os dias de treinamento passavam lentamente. Na manha seguinte foi treino de arco e flecha. O jovem comandante, jogou três tomates no ar, e os atingiu com as três flechas que lançara, fazendo as flechas pararem em um tronco que seria o alvo.

Calmo como a brisa...

Os outros soldados fizeram o mesmo, mas, nenhum sucesso foi adquirido. O jovem "Hayato", estava se pondo na posição de arqueiro, quando é surpreendido por Ashura que pega a flecha que uma usar e espeta o tomate e se escondeu, chamando a atenção de seu comandante, dando um sorriso amarelo para o mesmo.

Chamas do olhar...

No outro dia foi se defender com uma vara, sem ser atingido pelas pedras que os outros soldados atirariam. A defesa do comandante foi à perfeita. A próxima vitima a ser bombardeada por pedras seria o pobre "Hayato", e aqueles três estavam loucos para ter essa chance, poder machucá-lo sem serem castigados , alem de não conseguir se defender, fez com que o balde de água virasse sobre si, derrubando a água sobre sua cabeça logo em seguida caindo sobre sua cabeça o balde.

Uma vez centrado, você vai ganhar, são soldados sem qualquer valor, todos sem jeito algum...

Estavam todos num rio próximo ao acampamento militar. Pescar com suas próprias mãos. De primeira o comandante conseguiu pegar. Meio receosa, com o movimento rápido, não pegou um peixe, e sim o pé de knuckles, que de imediato o largou na água, sendo surpreendida por Ashura que estava com um peixe em suas patas.

Mas não vou desistir de nenhum...

Corriam desesperados para não serem atingidos por flechas em chamas que lhe eram lançadas, teriam de se desviar, para que não fossem atingidos pelas chamas. No meio da correria, silver tropeça e é atingido no traseiro, o grito de agonia pode ser ouvido pelo acampamento.

XxX

Knuckles se prepara para quebrar uma tabua com a cabeça, mas, quem na verdade se machucou foi ele que logo desmaiou indo em direção ao chão.

Knuckles: não devia ter deixado de treinar.- falou enquanto caia desmaiado no chão. –

XxX

Tentava se defender dos ataques do comandante, mas, o mesmo era muito rápido e muito forte, batendo em sua cara a jogando contra uma arvore próxima.

Hayato (Amy):"_espero que não saibam quem sou."_

XxX

_OH VENCER!!!_

Seremos rápidos como o rio...

Jogavam series de kunais na direção de alvos, mas, nenhum atingira o a decepção de seu superior.

Com a força igual a de um tufão...

_OH VENCER!!_

Há sempre uma chama acessa...

Os dias se passaram, e os treinamentos continuavam. Sobre um morro próximo ao acampamento, estava "Hayato" olhando para a lua, sem notar que seu superior o observava de longe.

E a luz do luar nos traga inspiração...

Subiam o morro com bambu em suas costas, com um peso em cada lado. Até que o conselheiro sobre o cavalo, chamou a atenção do comandante, que olhou para trás além dos soldados, o ultimo, "Hayato". Como sempre, aquilo já estava o incomodando. Porque não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito? Balançou a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos de sua mente. Hayato já não estava agüentando o peso e o cansaço que exercia por seu corpo, fraquejando suas pernas, o fazendo cair no chão. Ashura saiu de dentro da roupa , levantando a cabeça num pedido mudo para que se levantasse, mas, logo voltou a se esconder na roupa dela quando viu o comandante se aproximar e pegou o peso que estava sobre os ombros do pequeno que se decepcionou consigo mesmo.

O inimigo avança, quer nos derrotar, disciplina e ordem, vão nos ajudar...

XxX

Agora já a noite, voltava para o acampamento derrotado e cansado fisicamente e mentalmente, até ver seu comandante se aproximar dela com seu cavalo do lado do mesmo.

Sonic: mas se não estiver em condições de se amar e combater...como vai guerrear e vencer?- falou entregando a regue do cavalo da mão dela a deixando só. –

Com uma expressão triste em sua face, puxava seu cavalo para sua tenda, até que parou do lado do tronco onde estava a flecha ainda. Determinado, pegou os pesos e prendeu em seus pulsos e tentou subir, mas, foi de encontro ao chão, mas, estava determinado a subir, pego os dois pesos e os enroscou em volta do tronco e começou a subir. Quando o sol começou a surgir e os soldados a despertar, viram-no a subir o tronco, e começaram a apoiá-lo. Quando o comandante acordou e saiu da tenda com a gritaria dos soldados e logo viu a flecha do 1º dia de treinamento a sua frente e o soldado no topo. A partir daí, tudo começou a mudar, pra melhor.


	5. O beijo acidental

**5-O beijo acidental**

Sobre uma arvore estará a observar o céu. Estava perdido em pensamentos, até que o falcão de eggman retornou e soltou algo nas mãos do rapaz, que distinguiu com uma boneca pequena. Desceu da arvore imaginando de onde ela poderia ter vindo, tinha certeza que viera de um vilarejo da passagem que levava a cidade imperial, logo é retirado de seus pensamentos por eggman que o surpreende tomando a boneca que era de pano das mãos do jovem guerreiro.

Eggman: ora, mas o que é isso...-falou erguendo a boneca para o alto, mostrando-a para seus soldados. –

-huhuhuhuhu...parece que uma garotinha perdeu sua boneca. –falou um deles, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. –

Eggman: isso mesmo. Não devemos deixar uma criança triste não é mesmo....Shadow?

O rapaz nada disse, apenas confirmou positivamente receoso, fazendo com que um sorriso maldoso surgisse nos lábios do homem.

Eggman: então iremos devolvê-la. –falou com o sorriso amplo nos lábios. –

XxX

Ashura andava de um lado para o outro preocupado, e claro com os olhos sendo tampados por suas mãos, enquanto Amy estava atrás de um arbusto se despindo.

Ashura: ai, ai...isso não é uma boa idéia. E se alguém te ver desse jeito?-questionava preocupado. –

Amy: só porque pareço como um homem não quer dizer que precise cheirar como um. – falou soltando seu cabelo rosa. –

Ashura: e daí tem homem que não lava meia, e dai. E plic, plic, plic...até que eu gosto daquele cheiro de queijo gongorsola.

A jovem ignorava o que o pequeno ouriço, pulando para dentro da água, emergindo suspirando aliviada por sentir a água em seu corpo, passava as mãos em seus cabelos rosados que agora estavam molhados pela água.

Amy: ai que delicia...-falou jogando seu cabelo molhado para trás. –

Ashura: pronto. Agora sai, senão se vai ficar toda enrrugadinha. –falou esticando a toalha para que a menina pegasse. –

Amy: Ashura-san, ao invés de reclamar...vai vigiar. –falou passando a mão no cabelo o jogando para trás. –

Ashura: ta, ta...-falou de costas. –vai vigiar Ashura, enquanto eu estrago o nosso disfarce com essas manias de mulherzinha. –resmungava afinando a voz e fazendo uma pose em seguida. – hunf! Higiene.

Com essa frase terminada, o ouriço sente três vultos passarem por si, com roupas voando para tudo quer canto, chamando a atenção do pequeno ouriço.

Ashura: ah não! Tem coisas ali que são impossíveis de serem ignoradas. –falou tirando a cueca que estava sobre a cabeça e a jogando pro lado.-

Os gritos dos três chegaram aos ouvidos da jovem, que se abaixou para não ser vista. Os três vultos pularam dentro da água se jogando água e nadando em direção a jovem que tentava fugir dos três.

Kunckles: Oi Hayato. –acenou chamando a atenção da garota que se viu receosa. –

Hayato (Amy): ahn...Oi! Tudo bem?Estava tomando um banho, mas, já que estou limpo estou saindo. Tchau, tchau!- falou se escondendo atrás de uma pedra. –

Silver: espere ai! Vamos recomeçar. –falou se aproximando da garota, apertando a mão dela. – Prazer, meu nome é Silver.

Sorrindo amarelo, puxa sua mão de volta, batendo por acidente no rosto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros que estava atrás de si.

Tails: Ai! E eu sou Tails. –falou com um sorriso simpático desenhado nos lábios. –

Hayato (Amy): Oi tails. –falou timidamente com um sorriso falso nos lábios. –

Knuckles: e eu sou Knuckles...-falou subindo em uma pedra, fazendo a garota abaixar a cabeça. – o rei da pedra. E essas garotinhas não podem fazer nada...

Silver: a é? Pois eu acho que eu e Hayato podemos derrubá-lo.

Hayato (Amy): eu não quero derrubá-lo...-falou se afastando deles. –

Silver: Hayato-san, temos que lutar. –falou segurando no braço da mesma. –

Hayato (Amy): não, não temos não. é só fecharmos os olhos e...nadar por ai.

Silver deixa de ser mulherzinha...-falou puxando-a para mais perto. –

Em uma fração de segundos, um grito de dor pode ser ouvido entre eles.

Silver: alguém me mordeu. –falou esfregando seu traseiro que estará dolorido. –

Ashura: ECA! Que gosto horrível. –falou cuspindo. –

O jovem grisalho virou-se para encarar seu agressor, que com pouco iluminação pensou que fosse outro bicho, com um grito de desespero, nadou uma velocidade incrível sumindo desesperadamente na pedra onde seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo. Já fora da água, enrolava-se na toalha se afastando mais do lago.

Amy: quase. Foi por pouco. –falou prendendo a toalha em seu corpo. –

Ashura: eca! Que gosto horrível. –falou escovando seus dentes, parando um pouco para encher a boca de pasta de dente. –

Amy: não quero ver homem pelado nunca mais. –falou torcendo o cabelo para tirar o excesso de água.-

Por ironia um grupo de homens nus passa correndo a frente dela, a deixando estática, fazendo seu cavalo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Ashura: nem olhe pra mim, não mordo bumbum nunca mais!

XxX

Conselheiro: ACHA QUE JÁ PODEM LUTAR?!

Um grito foi ouvido por Ashura que se aproximou mais da tenda para ouvir a conversa de ambos.

Sonic: eles acabaram de treinar...-falou se levantando do banco que estava sentado. –

Conselheiro: aquelas crianças são soldados, tanto quanto você é comandante. Basta eu mandar essa carta ao general e suas tropas não iram para a batalha.

Sonic: não acabei de falar...- falou segurando com firmeza no pulso do homem que o confrontava. –

Conselheiro: cuidado com seus atos comandante. Posso acabar com seu posto se eu quiser. Agora pode sair. –falou mostrando a saída para o rapaz. –

Sem nenhum argumento a falar, se retirou da tenda para não socar aquela cara enrugada e amassada que aquele homem tinha, deixando um Ashura muito raivoso.

Ashura: ah não! Pra colocar Amy nessa guerra não foi fácil, esse cara quer me prejudicar. Hm...Acho que esta na hora de controlar essa guerra...hyhyhyhhehehehahahaha...- riu vendoque o conselheiro havia saído da tenda. –

Aproveitando essa brecha o pequeno ouriço e seu fiel companheiro Grilly entraram na tenda do conselheiro para iniciar seu plano.

XxX

Amy andava distraída pelo acampamento. Olhava o céu estrelado daquela noite que lhe encantava tanto, sem perceber que havia entrado na tenda errada.

-o que esta fazendo aqui?-perguntou curioso. –

Exaltou a jovem se virando para ver quem era que lhe dirigiu a palavra, não era de se esperar, havia entrado na tenda de seu comandante por acidente, a fazendo corar furiosamente, mas, não deixando que o mesmo percebesse.

Hayato (Amy):Ah...mil desculpas senhor...eu estava tão...

Sonic: não precisa se preocupar e por favor, pode me chamar apenas de Sonic. –falou se aproximando da jovem. -

Hayato (Amy): ahn...Esta bem Sonic-san. –falou um pouco sem jeito. – se me der licença agora irei para minha tenda...

Quando estava para sair, tropeçou em seu próprio pé, para seu azar caiu sobre seu comandante, o que não se esperava era que seus lábios se tocassem, fazendo a jovem corar e afastar sua face centímetros de distancia.

Hayato (Amy): desculpe-me...

Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada. Sonic havia puxado sua cabeça unindo seus lábios novamente, iniciando um beijo calmo e carinhoso. Invertendo as posições, ficando sobre a jovem sem separar os lábios, intensificando mais o beijo, caricias eram trocadas, quando o rapaz de cabelo azul afastou um pouco a blusa da outra, a fez voltar a terra e empurrá-lo para longe dela.

Hayato (Amy): desculpe-me...- falou se levantando do chão e saiu correndo da tenda. –

O rapaz ficou confuso com a atitude do outro, fazendo um sorriso no canto surgir em seus lábios.

Sonic: ELA é muito interessante...

XxX

Corria para longe do acampamento, para sua tenda que era afastada. Encostou na arvore que sustentava a estrutura de sua tenda. Sentou-se abaixo da arvore encostando suas costas no tronco da mesma. Tocou seus lábios levemente ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios do rapaz.

Amy: é ele...

XxX

Na tenda do conselheiro, Grilli escrevia uma carta enquanto Ashura olhava para uma foto onde estava o imperador e o conselheiro lado a lado, olhava a foto com a mão apoiada no queixo quando o grilo lhe chamou a atenção com o papel em mãos.

Ashura: deixa eu ver...-falou pegando a folha a lendo. – ah você esqueceu de uma coisa..."já que acabou o nosso batom aproveite e traga mais..."

O grilo inocentemente afirmou positivamente, enfurecendo o ouriço de pelagem verde.

Ashura: O BOKÓ!! ESTAMOS EM GUERRA!!!-falou amassando o papel. – tem que parecer uma emergência, sacou?!- falou cruzando os braços.-

O grilo assustado bateu continência rapidamente, e se pôs a escrever novamente, agora com a supervisão do ouriço que se impressionou com a nova carta.

Ashura: agora sim...sibora. –falou puxando o papel derrubando o pobre grilo sobre a mesa. –

XxX

O cavalo negro bebia água tranquilamente, ate que um assovio lhe chamou a atenção, o fazendo olhar sobre suas costas e se deparar com o ouriço sobre a mesma.

Ashura: cavalinho...-falou cantarolando. – a gente precisa de uma carona.

O cavalo o olhou com indiferença, como resposta, guspiu um jato de água sobre o ouriço que foi ao chão com a força que a água foi lançada, e o grilo que não queria ter o mesmo destino que seu companheiro, olhou para o cavalo pedindo piedade enquanto se afastada devagar logo pulando para o chão.

XxX

Perto do lago estava o conselheiro enrolado na toalha, resmungando pelo seu par de sapatos estarem arruinados.

Conselheiro: malditos...ESTRAGARAM O MEU CALÇADO, ME DEVEM UM NOVO PAR!!-falou enquanto caminhava para sua tenda. – e eu não dou gritinho de mulher...

Conseqüentemente soltou um grito com a voz fina quando viu um panda a sua frente, mastigando um de seus calçados que estavam em suas mãos.

-Mensagem urgente do general. –falou uma figura estranha sobre o panda. –

O homem olhou incrédulo para a figura a sua frente, pegando a carta meio excitante.

Conselheiro: você é algum inimigo? –perguntou olhando-o desconfiando.-

-desculpa...mas a minha pergunta é quem é você? – perguntou a figura estranha. – nós estamos em guerra. –falou batendo no nariz do mesmo. – não a tempo para perguntas cretinas. Devia arrancar essa toalha, junto com sua cabeça...mas eu to de bom humor. Por isso vai trabalhar vagabundo!-

Assim a figura estranha deixou o conselheiro sozinho com a carta em mãos a lendo. Após o termino da leitura o conselheiro desesperou-se e correu para a tenda do comandante. Quando adentrou a mesma assustou o jovem que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Conselheiro: comandante, mensagem urgente do general...fomo convocados...-falava ainda meio ofegante pela corrida. -

No alto de um dos galhos da arvore, os dois autores da carta estavam observando tudo com sorrisos nos lábios.

Ashura: faça as malas Grilli. Nós vamos marcha.


	6. Descanse em paz

**6- Descanse em paz**

Caminhavam montanha acima, arfando de tão cansados, caminhavam há dias, sem ao menos parar para descansar.

_Por um longo tempo estamos só marchando..._

_-Como um gado velho que vai se arrastando...-resmungou. –_

Continuavam a subir as montanhas, um pouco curvados, ainda tinha muito caminho pela frente, alguns resmungavam baixo e demonstravam cansaço em suas faces, enquanto outros demonstravam determinação.

_O som do tambor varrendo os pés  
_

_Sentindo o chão faltar..._

Um dos soldados correu a frente de seus três companheiros os parando bruscamente, agora de frente para eles sorria de orelha a orelha.

Silver: _Ué! Pensem em ter alguém pra quem voltar. _–apoiando o abraço no ombro de knuckles. –

Hayato (Amy): O que?-perguntou meio incrédula. –

Silver: _Foi o que eu disse...Alguém pra quem voltar...-_agora apoiando a mão no ombro de Hayato, lhe mostrando um pergaminho, onde continha uma pintura de sua amada. – _Sua pele branca como a lua, Estelas no olhar..._

Knuckles: _Mostrar a ela meu poder...Feridas pra cuidar..._

Tails: _Eu não me importo com o que veste ou com beleza  
_

_Mas se cozinha com destreza  
_

_Boi, porco, frango, hum!..._

XxX

Uma parte da montanha tinha um lago, por onde tiveram que atravessar meio receosos, mas, não perdendo o rumo da conversa que rondava entre eles.

Knuckles: _O sucesso com as garotas é enorme...-_ sem perceber para onde andava, acabou tropeçando e caindo na água. –

Silver: _E aumenta mais usando um uniforme..._

_A saudade só aperta quando vamos guerriar  
_

_Queremos ter alguém pra quem voltar..._

Knuckles: _Minha garota é demais..._- com um largo sorriso nos lábios. –

Tails: _Com ela eu sou o tal..._

Hayato (Amy): _É, mas se ela o cérebro usar...Vai ser a maioral?_-perguntou meio receoso da resposta. –

Os três a olhavam meio incrédulos, mas, responderam em uma única palavra.

Knuckles, Silver e Tails_: Não!..._

Silver: _Eu sei que sou sensacional, irresistível...._

O ruivo puxou o "jovem" para mais perto de si, sussurrando algo no ouvido do "rapaz".

Knuckles: _Sua modéstia é terrível..._-assim batendo de leve no lombo do cavalo que chegou um pouco pra frente fazendo o rapaz de cabelo prateado cair em meio à lama. –

XxX

Caminhavam agora entrando no deserto de neve da montanha.

Conselheiro: _A mulher pra mim tem que ser um colosso..._

Knuckles: _A mulher pra ele é a mãe que faz o almoço...-_sussurrou para o "jovem" Hayato que ria baixo chamando a atenção do conselheiro que emburrou. –

_Quando a guerra acaba e a vitória vem nos alegrar  
_

_Queremos ter alguém pra quem voltar...._

Cantavam agora todos os soldados, imprensando o "pequeno" rapaz entre eles, estava quase sem respirar por conta dos soldados.

Silver: _Desejo ter alguém pra quem voltar ..._

Finalmente havia conseguido se soltar dos soldados, puxando todo o ar que estava faltando agora para seu pulmão, sem perceber que seus três companheiros iriam lhe jogar bolas de neve.

_Alguém pra quem vol..._

Antes que pudessem jogar a bolas de neve sobre Hayato, se deparam com ruínas de casas queimadas, algumas ainda estavam com o telhado ainda caindo no chão. Os soldados entraram na entrada da vila ainda horrorizados com que viam enquanto procuravam sobreviventes, seu comandante olhava a cena, aterrorizado, sabia que tinha acontecido o pior , mas, queria acreditar ter ainda uma esperança.

Sonic: eu não entendo...meu tio deveria estar nessa aldeia...

Conselheiro: COMANDANTE!!

Com o grito chegando aos ouvidos do rapaz, caminhou com passos relutantes ate onde estava, onde viu uma cena deprimente. Restos de armaduras imperiais, corpos espalhados pela neve, sangue manchando a neve branca onde estavam caídos os corpos, o exercito havia sido liquidado, o jovem comandante ficou horrorizado com a cena, logo avistou um de seus soldados com um capacete em mãos.

Tails: acho que isso pertencia ao general.- falou entregando o capacete nas mãos do comandante. –

Enquanto caminhava pelo local, o "jovem" encontrou uma boneca de vestido rosa e cabelos negros, ajoelhou-se no chão a pegando com cuidado, olhou para a boneca que pertencia a uma criança daquele vilarejo, nunca havia encontrado seu brinquedo predileto, no morro distante estava o comandante sacando sua espada encravando-a no chão, onde colocou o capacete que pertencia a seu tio, se ajoelhando de frente, fazendo uma oração silenciosa, ate sentir a presença de um soldado em especial.

Hayato (Amy): nós devemos encontrá-los e fazermos pagarem pelo que fizeram...- falou com a pequena boneca em mãos. –

O rapaz de cabelo azul se levantou e ficou de frente para o "jovem", caminhou a poucos centímetros do soldado e apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de "Hayato" e continuou em silencio, se afastando o deixando sozinho, o soldado se ajoelhou perante a espada colocando a boneca encostada na mesma, fez uma pequena referencia e deixou a boneca lá e voltou para os outros. O rapaz de cabelo azul, voltou a montar em seu cavalo.

Sonic: o exercito de eggman começaram a avançar, temos que chegar primeiro a passagem. Somos a única esperança do imperador...vamos marchar.

Com isso dito, voltaram a marchar, deixando agora aquele lugar, onde bravos guerreiros lutaram até suas ultimas forças.


End file.
